Inhalers and vaporizers are conventionally used for medicinal and recreational purposes to deliver an inhalable substance in a gaseous form to a user. Vaporizers have been used recreationally with the use of recreational substances such as tobacco, hookah, and cannabis. Meanwhile, rescue inhalers have been used by people who have asthma or for other medical uses. Furthermore, some medicine may be delivered by an inhaler for the treatment of some respiratory diseases.
Generally, vaporizers, hookahs, electronic hookahs, and so-called “e-cigarettes” vaporize an inhalable substance via an electronic heater. The inhalable substance is inserted into the vaporizing unit by numerous means. However, the inhalable substance must be frequently refilled, which can be frustrating for users seeking to enjoy or benefit from the inhaled substance. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method, system, or device for convenient replacement of the inhalable substance into a vaporizer.